The objectives of this application are to train and expand the capabilities of a post doctoral scientist from Chile. The aims of the post doctoral scientist are to test the hypothesis that seropositive O. longicaudatus are more concentrated in the Mediterranean than in the Temperate Forests, because the species has a more patchy distribution in central Chile. This patchy distribution pattern in the Mediterranean region is due to the ecological characteristics of the landscape; primarily central Chile is drier with less of the preferred mesic habitat required by the reservoir species. A patchy distribution would restrict movement of individuals among populations (i.e., gene flow) and create greater geographic structure among populations. This concentrated, patchy distribution would also induce a higher contact rate within the localized populations of the more mesic areas. This pattern should be reflected at the molecular level as populations should be more genetically structured in the northern range of the species, in contrast to populations of the Temperate Forests in southern Chile. Furthermore, the training plan will provide an assessment of the degree of intra and interpopulational [unreadable] gene flow as a function of geographical distance among the two major eco-regions in Chile, as well as a function of latitude (hence climate). Post doctoral scientist will gain expertise in laboratory techniques, analyses and theory related to molecular population genetics and evolution in the combined laboratories of Drs. Cook and Yates at the University of New Mexico. A close working relationship with the virology laboratory of Dr. Brian Hjelle will provide a key connection to the ongoing quantitative viral RTPCR (TaqMan)studies of these reservoir populations. [unreadable] [unreadable]